Geheimnisse
by KiraiXKi
Summary: Autorisierte Übersetzung von "secrets" Wenn aus einer Begegnung im Wald mehr, wird KanKiba, wer nicht möge, der nicht lese.


Kiba strich sich unbewusst mit zwei Fingern sanft über die Lippen, während er in die Leere starrte, tief in Gedanken versunken. Ino runzelte die Stirn, ihn von der anderen Seite des Tisches beobachtend. Team Asuma und Team Kurenai, ausgenommen Kurenai und Asuma, hatten sich zum Abendessen getroffen, ein beliebtes gemeinsames Treffen, wenn sie alle in der Stadt waren. Kiba saß in der Ecke der Nische, zwischen Hinata und die Wand gequetscht.

Normalerweise wäre er der Redseligste im ganzen Restaurant gewesen, aber heute war er ungewöhnlich still. Ein kurzer Blick über die Runde sagte der Blonden, dass sie die einzige war, die sein ungewöhnliches Verhalten bemerkte. Natürlich war es unmöglich, zu sagen ob Shino es bemerkt hatte oder nicht, da der Junge immer noch diese schwarze verspiegelte Sonnenbrille trug.

„Kiba?" flüsterte sie unsicher als sie sich über den Tisch lehnte. Es war offensichtlich, dass Choji sie nicht hören konnte, bei all den Geräuschen die er machte als er sich den Mund mit Fleisch von der brutzelnden heißen Platte aus der Mitte des Tisches füllte. Der HundeNin blinzelte, drehte sein Gesicht zu Ino und ließ sofort seine Hand sinken, als er realisierte, was er gerade getan hatte. Er schnappte sein Glas und nahm einen langen Schluck, um die blasse Röte zu verstecken, die sich in seinem Gesicht ausbreitete, als er sich an den Grund für sein eigenes Verhalten erinnerte. Ino beobachtete ihn aus den Augenwinkeln, als sie sich ihrem eigenen Essen wieder zuwandte, nicht verpassend, was für ein Ausdruck sich auf sein Gesicht schlich, als er dachte, dass niemand ihn beobachtete.

Flashback:

Drei Tage zuvor

Kiba grinste zu dem großen weißen Hund hinunter, der neben ihm rannte, als sie sich in den Wald um Konohagakure begaben. Seine ursprüngliche Absicht war es gewesen, mit Akamaru an einem einsamen Platz zu trainieren, doch alle diese guten Vorsätze verschwanden, als sie, nicht weit entfernt von der Stadt, eine sonnige Lichtung im Wald fanden. Akamaru rannte ein paar Mal um die Lichtung, ein wenig des Energieüberschusses verbrennend, den er irgendwie auf dem Weg angesammelt hatte. Der Shinobi schaute amüsiert, als sein Hund dann glücklich in der Mitte der Lichtung zusammenbrach.

Kiba lief zu ihm, setzte sich in das kurze Gras und kraulte ihn hinter den Ohren. Der hyperaktive weiße Hund sprang plötzlich wieder auf, schleckt Kiba übers Gesicht und warf ihn zu Boden. Er lachte, warf ein Reißzahngrinsen in den klaren blauen Himmel, als er den großen weißen Hund von sich runter schob. Danach hatte er keine Lust wieder aufzustehen also legte er die Hände hinter den Kopf und starrte in den Himmel und lachte noch mal, als Akamaru entschied es sich mit dem Kopf auf seiner Brust gemütlich zu machen.

Kankuro sprang durch die Bäume, überlegend, wie lang es wohl noch gehen würde, bis er zurück zur müsste. Die Wachen hatten es lieber, wenn Besucher das Dorf über die Straßen erreichten statt plötzlich aus einem Baum zu springen. Es war vielleicht für Konoha Shinobi anders, aber er war von Suna und er fühlte sich nicht in Gefahr.

Temari sollte ihn nach Konohagakure begleiten, aber sie wurde im letzten Moment für etwas gebraucht und hatte versprochen, ihm so bald sie konnte zu folgen. Trotz allem gab ihm das die Möglichkeit einen sehr gebrauchten Auszeit von seiner Schwester.

Er hörte Lachen und passte seinen Kurs an um herauszufinden, was der Grund war, seine Neugierde übertraf die Notwendigkeit zum Dorf zu kommen. Als er auf einen praktisch hoch gelegenen Baum sprang fand er sich selbst vor einer Lichtung im Wald wieder die zu Himmel völlig offen war. Während er sich auf den dicken Ast setzte senke er den Blick zu Boden und war überrascht den großen weißen Hund zu sehen. Er erinnerte sich an diesen besonderen Hund, auch wenn er das letzte Mal als er ihn gesehen hatte sehr viel kleiner gewesen war. Irgendwann nahm er den Blick von dem Hund und bemerkte dessen Besitzer, der im Gras liegend die Wolken beobachtete. Sie gaben ein schönes Bild ab, sie wirkten so friedlich. Kankuro erwischte sich selbst dabei, wie er sich wünschte nach unten zu gehen und schüttelte schnell den Kopf und ergriff einen Ast.

„Woher kam das?" fragte er sich leise. Erschrak sich, mit den Gedanken, die begannen sich in seinem Kopf zu formen. Natürlich kannte er den Jungen, mehrere Jahre zuvor war er es gewesen, der den Jungen und den Hund gerettet hatte. Nicht nur hatte er ihre Leben gerettet, er hatte sie auch zurück nach Konoha tragen müssen. Stirnrunzelnd saß er auf dem Ast, die Schriftrollen auf seinem Rücken zurechtrückend, bevor er sich an den Stamm des Baumes lehnte. Er wollte nicht länger zum Dorf gehen, er war zufrieden damit, in diesem Baum zu sitzen bis er seine Gedanken sortieren konnte.

Kiba schnüffelte in die Luft, nahm eine Hand um sie auf Akamaru's Kopf zu betten, als er seinen Blick vom Himmel nahm. Ein neuer Geruch war in die Luft gekommen, ein Geruch, den er eine Weile nicht mehr gerochen hatte. Seine Augen fixierten eine schwarz gekleidete Person, die auf einem der Bäume am Rand der kleinen Lichtung saß. Ein Lächeln zuckte über seine Lippen als er geistesabwesend Akamaru's Kopf streichelte und den Puppenspieler in dem Baum beobachtete. Er war dem Sand Shinobi schon mehr als ein paar Mal in den Jahren nach seiner peinlichen Niederlage und der anschließenden Rettung durch denselben über den Weg gelaufen. Das war der Anfang von all dem gewesen, die Gedanken die ihm durch den Kopf geschossen waren, als er versucht hatte bei Bewusstsein zu bleiben, während Kankuro ihn zum Krankenhaus gebracht hatte. Kiba seufzte, schloss die Augen und dachte zurück.

Zehn Minuten verstrichen in relativer Stille, nur von den gelegentlichen Vögeln oder Akamaru unterbrochen. Kankuro versuchte sich dazu zu überreden sich zu bewegen, obwohl er noch nicht entschieden hatte ob er versuchen wollte näher an das Dorf zu gelangen oder näher zu der Lichtung.

„Ich weiß, dass du da oben bist. Das heißt du kannst genauso gut runterkommen und zu mir kommen…" rief eine Stimme zu ihm hoch und er zuckte zusammen. Er hatte vergessen, dass Kiba verschärfte Sinne hatte. Seinen Kopf drehend sah er Kiba zu ihm hoch schauen und seufzte. Er war so kurz davor gewesen sich zu überzeugen, nach Konohagakure zu gehen.

„Ich dachte du würdest schlafen…" murmelte er, als er seine Sachen in die Arme nahm, bevor er sprang und dann leicht auf dem Boden an den Wurzeln des Baums landete.

Kiba schaute zu, ein leichtes Grinsen auf dem Gesicht, wie Kankuro leise Entschuldigungen vor sich hin grummelte als er zu ihm herüberlief. Es machte ihn trotzdem neugierig. Wenn der Suna Shinobi gedacht hatte, dass er geschlafen hatte, warum war er dann nicht einfach gegangen? Nicht dass er sich beschwert hätte, es war schön, ein wenig menschliche Gesellschaft zu haben. Den Kopf zu Seite drehend beobachtete er, wie Kankuro sich neben ihn auf den Boden setzte. Der ältere Junge schien nervös zu sein, aber das konnten auch seine Sinne sein, die ihn austricksten. Da Kankuro zerstreut wirkte, erlaubte sich Kiba die Möglichkeit zu starren. Das Make-up, von dem er immer behauptete es wäre Kriegsbemalung war ein wenig einschüchternd, aber Kiba dachte immer, dass er ziemlich gutaussehend war. Nicht, dass er es zugeben würde, oh nein.

„Ich hatte nicht erwartet, dich hier draußen zu sehen." gab Kiba zu, und brach die Stille, die entstanden war.

„Ich hatte auch nicht erwartet, dich zu sehen, Bastard." erwiderte Kankuro, Blickkontakt meidend als Kiba ihn beobachtete. Normalerweise wäre Kiba bei einem solchen Spitznamen beleidigt, er hasste es einfach wenn man für ihn den Namen eines Hundemischlings verwendete (nicht dass er nicht Stolz darauf war ein HundeNin zu sein…), aber es schien als wollte Kankuro ihn nicht beleidigen, es schien eher als benutzte er es als Ablenkung. Seine hundeartige Nase konnte seine Nervosität in der Luft riechen, aber er kommentierte diese Tatsache nicht.

Akamaru war schnell gelangweilt von der gespannten Stille auf der Lichtung und rannte für eine Weile davon, die neugefundene Energie benutzend, die er durchs Faulsein gewonnen hatte. Als er verschwunden war setzte Kiba sich auf, zog ein Knie an die Brust und bettete sein Kinn darauf. Kankuro saß mit dem Rücken zu ihm, und er gab immer noch die gleiche nervöse Aura von sich, die er schon am Anfang gehabt hatte. Er begnügte sich eine Weile damit, lediglich auf des älteren Jungen Rücken zu starren, als das Schweigen anhielt, aber er konnte es nicht lange ertragen.

„Warum bist du hier, Kankuro?" Der gefragte Junge versteifte sich leicht, bevor er antwortete.

„Politisches Zeug."

„Nein, ich kümmere mich nicht darum, warum du nach Konohagakure kamst. Ich meine, warum bist du jetzt hier, bei mir." Kiba beobachtete ihn genau und wartete mit angehaltenem Atem. Er war sich nicht ganz sicher warum er es unbedingt wissen wollte, aber jetzt war es raus, er hatte die Frage schon gestellt. Kankuro warf ihm einen Blick über die Schulter zu, immer noch Augenkontakt meidend.

„I- Ich bin mir nicht wirklich sicher." Kiba rollte die Augen. Es war eine Halbwahrheit und er konnte das sagen, indem er nur auf den anderen Teen schaute. Wenn er normal gehandelt hätte, hätte er vielleicht gesagt ‚Weil du gesagt hast, ich soll rüber kommen' aber stattdessen hatte er gesagt, er wäre sich nicht sicher.

„Prima, ich denke das ist okay." Er kam auf die Beine und lief zu Kankuro, setzte sich mit dem Rücken zu ihm und lehnte sich gegen ihn. „Aber vielleicht wir zu mir es erzählen." Darüber war er sich sicher, aber es könnte vielleicht länger dauern, als er bereit war zu warten. Er schaute wieder zum Himmel und legte dabei seinen Kopf auf die Schulter des anderen Jungen. Kankuro's Gesicht heizte sich auf und wurde zu einem hellen Purpur, bei dem Kontakt. Trotzdem bewegte er sich nicht weg, was Kiba bemerkte.

Die Stille begann sich abermals auszubreiten als die beiden Teenager im der Mitte des Waldes saßen, keiner der beiden sich bewegend.

„Hm, ich denke ich sollte Akamaru suchen gehen." Sagte Kiba letztendlich, den Kopf von des anderen Jungen Schulter hebend. Es schien, als würde er nichts aus ihm rauskriegen, also machte er sich daran aufzustehen. Kankuro folgte angepasst, stand schnell auf den Beinen und wollte Kiba aufhalten, als dieser beabsichtigte zu gehen. Er hatte noch immer nicht vergessen, wie erleichtert er gewesen war, als Kiba zur seiner Rettung während des Kampfes mit den Shitenshonin gekommen war und da gab es etwas, dass aus seiner Brust wollte.

„Kiba…" Kiba drehte sich um und schaute ihn an, neugierig und erwartungsvoll, hoffend, dass er den Grund hören würde. Hände legten sich auf seine Schulter und er hob den Blick um Kankuro in die Augen zu schauen. Der ältere Junge war jetzt definitiv nervös und Kiba konnte nicht recht sagen, was ihm durch den Kopf ging. Trotz allem hatte er das Gefühl, dass es das Gleiche war, woran er dachte.

Kiba seufzte innerlich. Es gab eine gute Möglichkeit, dass er es bereuen würde, wenn er die Initiative ergriff, aber er konnte sich nicht helfen, die Versuchung war zu groß und sie waren so dicht beieinander.

Kiba neigte das Gesicht nach oben und drückte seine Lippen gegen Kankuro's. Seine Augen weiteten sich in erstaunen über die Plötzliche Aktion des Konoha Shinobi. Das war, was ich gerade tun wollte. dachte er, kurz bevor er die Augen schloss und den Kuss erwiderte.

Als Kiba sich löste, hatten beide überraschende Schatten von Purpur im Gesicht und er konnte immer noch die Überraschung in Kankuro's Augen sehen.

„Äh, sorry… ich… uh…" Kankuro schüttelte den Kopf.

„Entschuldige dich nicht." murmelte er leise, und verfluchte sich selbst, gleichzeitig rot zu werden. Kiba zwang sich Kankuro in die Augen zu schauen, und zuckte zusammen, als er Akamaru zurückkommen hörte.

„Wir sollten, uh, wohl zum Dorf zurückgehen."

„Jaah…"

Die beiden Teenager sprachen kein Wort auf ihrem Weg zurück, aber sie hielten die Hände bis sie das Stadttor sehen konnten, liefen Seite an Seite durchs Tor und ignorierten die leicht verwirrten Blicke der Wachen, als diese sie sahen.

Ende Flashback

Kiba stellte das Glas ab und lehnte sich, auf seinen Teller starrend, zurück gegen die Lehne. Die Röte war letztlich verschwunden, sehr zu seiner Erleichterung. Die Art wie Ino ihn beobachtet hatte machte ihn selbstbewusst und er hoffte stark, dass sie die Röte nicht bemerkt hatte. Was sie bisher gesehen hatte, war peinlich genug. Den Blick zur Decke hebend nahm er einen tiefen Atemzug durch die Nase, und roch den Geruch vom Essen des Restaurants, die verschiedenen Gerüche der Teammitglieder und der anderen Gäste, den Geruch eines aufziehenden Sturms und etwas, dass er nicht erwartet hatte zu riechen, den Geruch der Person, die seine Gedanken erfüllt hatte.

„Hey, ich hab mich gerade erinnert, dass ich heute Nacht noch etwas erledigen muss. Wir sehn und später, Leute." Während er aufstand legte er genug Geld auf den Tisch um seinen Teil des Essens zu zahlen, bevor er einen meinungsschweren Blick auf Shino warf. Der KäferNin stand langsam auf, erlaubte Hinata aus dem Weg zu gehen, sodass Kiba aus der Nische rutschen konnte.

„G- Gute Nacht, Kiba." stotterte Hinata bevor sie sich wieder hinsetzte, während er ging. Shino schaute ihm nach, als er das Restaurant verließ bevor er sich setzte, seine Gefühle von dem hohen Kragen seiner Jacke verborgen, der sein Gesicht die ganze Zeit versteckte. Choji fixierte Kiba's Teller, der immer noch voll mit Essen war und blickte auf die anderen am Tisch.

„Ich nehme sein Essen!" erklärte er. Niemand protestierte. Shikamaru stach faul in seinem eigenen Essen herum, während Ino nun Shino beobachtete, davon überzeugt, dass sie nicht die einzige war, die Kiba's merkwürdiges Benehmen bemerkt hatte.

Unglücklicherweise für sie war Shino der extrem stille Typ, also würde es mehr als ein wenig schwer werden, herauszufinden, was er wusste. Sie war vielleicht eine kleine Tratsch-Tante, aber sie würde es nicht der ganzen Stadt erzählen, zumindest noch nicht. Sie brauchte zuerst mehr Informationen.

Draußen stand Kiba unter der Stoffmarkise, die den Eingang des Restaurants bedeckte, verzweifelt in der Luft schnüffelnd und herausfinden wollend wohin er gegangen war. Als er es herausgefunden hatte raste er in die Richtung davon, und wurde erst langsamer als er sich der Quelle näherte. Der Geruch der heranrückenden Regenwolken lenkte ihn ab, so konnte er nicht genau herausfinden wo er war. Als er langsam an einer Gasse vorbeilief, streckte sich einen Hand nach ihm aus und legte sich über seinen Mund. Er spannte sich an, seine Sinne gingen in höchste Alarmbereitschaft. Ein Stoß der Überraschung füllte seine Gedanken, als sich ein Arm um seine Taille schlang und ihn in die Gasse zog. Erst als ein vertrauter Geruch seine Nase erfüllte konnte er sich entspannen. Die Hand die seinen Mund bedeckt hatte verschwand von dort, aber der Arm um seine Taille blieb.

„Es gibt bessere Wege, die Aufmerksamkeit von jemandem zu erregen." wies Kiba Kankuro hin, froh, dass er mit dem Rücken zu ihm stand sodass er nicht das Rot sehen konnte in der sich seine Wangen färbten.

„Kann schon sein, aber so ist es witziger." Hauchte seine Stimme leise, Kiba's Nacken kitzelnd. Kiba grinste und zog den Arm von seiner Taille, sodass er sich rumdrehen konnte und den anderen Jungen anschauen konnte. Der Puppenspieler lächelte zu dem jüngeren Jungen hinab, leicht einen Finger über eines der roten Tattoos auf Kiba's Wange streichen lassend. Die Berührung ließ Kiba nur noch mehr erröten.

„Warum wanderst du ziellos durch die Straßen, Kankuro?" fragte er neugierig, als er nach oben in die Augen des älteren Jungen starrte, bemerkend, dass dieser nicht das normale violette Make-up trug oder seine Kapuze.

„Temari treibt mich in der Wohnung in den Wahnsinn, ich musste da einfach für eine Weile raus." flüsterte der Puppenspieler sanft. „Und gibt es einen besseren Weg, meinen Kopf freizubekommen, als zu kommen und dich zu sehen?" Kiba schenkte ihm sein Fangzahnlächeln. Kankuro's Augen zeigten den Gedanken, der in seinem Kopf kreiste nur Momente bevor er ihn ausführte. Er zog Kiba näher, beugte sich hinunter und bedeckte die Lippen des jüngeren Jungen mit seinen eigenen. Kiba lächelte in den Kuss, schlang seine Arme um Kankuro's Nacken in dem Versuch den Kuss zu vertiefen.

Als sie sich lösten um Luft zu schnappen, waren sie beide rot. Während sie sich gegenseitig anstarrten, begann der Sturm, den Kiba gerochen hatte, seit er das Restaurant verlassen hatte. Der Himmel öffnete sich und ließ Regen auf die beiden fallen. Kankuro lächelte zu ihm hinab, bewegte seine Hände und drückte Kiba gegen den Zaun der Gasse, ließ die Hände auf den Hüften des jüngeren Jungen ruhen und neigte sich zu ihm für einen weiteren Kuss. Als ihre Lippen sich gegeneinander bewegten vergaßen sie den Regen, sie waren alles, was es gab. Kiba wickelte seine Finger in Kankuro's regennasses braunes Haar, als der Suna Shinobi seine Arme um seine Taille schlang und Kiba weg vom Zaun näher zu sich hin zog.

„Ich wusste es!" schrie eine weibliche Stimme, überraschte die beiden in ihrer eigenen Welt und zog sie zurück in die Realität. Sie zogen sich schnell auseinander, und drehten sich zum Eingang der Gasse.

„Ino! Du bist mir gefolgt?" rief Kiba, versuchend herauszufinden, wie sauer er sein sollte.

„Du hast dich seltsam verhalten im Restaurant…" sie brach ab und lief die Gasse hinab, näher zu den beiden, sodass sie nicht so laut reden mussten. „Ich glaube nicht, dass es sonst jemand bemerkt hatte, aber es sieht so aus, als hätte es keinen Grund gegeben sich zu sorgen." Sie lächelte und beobachtete die beiden.

„Sag nichts…" Kiba lugte aus den Augenwinkeln zu Kankuro und versuchte nicht mehr roter zu werden als er schon war.

„Hey, das ist eine gute Sache, solange ihr glücklich seid." Kankuro legte seinen Arm um Kiba's Schultern und zog ihn näher in eine Umarmung. „Keine Sorge, ich werde es niemandem sagen." versprach sie, obwohl sie wirklich jedem davon erzählen wollte, würde sie es für sich behalten. Kiba ließ einen Seufzer der Erleichterung aus und gab ihr ein schwaches Lächeln.

„Danke Ino, ich glaube, ich schulde dir etwas." Sie lächelte nur.

„Hm, ich sollte zum Restaurant zurückgehen, viel Spaß euch beiden." sagte sie, bevor sie zurück zum Restaurant lief.

„Was hat sie damit gemeint?" fragte Kiba, zu Kankuro schauend.

„Warum finden wir es nicht heraus?" grinste Kankuro und zog ihn näher für einen weiteren Kuss.


End file.
